The Final Trial
|Level = 19 |Previous = Disturbance |Next = Va Fail, Elaine |Enemies = Harpies Drowners Water hag Foglets Old Speartip Rock Trolls |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}}The Final Trial is a main quest in . Walkthrough Talk to Lambert he will tell you about heading out to fill the Phylactery with energy using a Circle of Elements. Now you may agree to go with him immediatly or tell him you still have something to do. Now follow Lambert, after you reach the hut near the lake Lambert's boat will be gone and you will have to search for it. You'll find it northwest from your location and some Drowners followed by a Water hag. After disposing of them hop on the boat and sit on the other end. After reaching your destination, you will hear a boy screaming you can choose to investigate in which case you will be forced to kill some Foglets or do as Lambert suggests and ignore it. Old Speartip While traversing the cave you will find walls that can be broken with Aard, however that would wake Old Speartip, so instead you can climb nearby ledges to avoid that. If you reach Old Speartip without waking him up Lambert will suggest making sure he "never wakes up." You can leave him be or try to sneak up on him, however he will wake up when you get too close, but Lambert will be overjoyed for once. If you intend to fight then get your Ogroid oil ready and anything else you need. Causing burning with Igni is also very effective. Once he is dead Lambert will spit on his remains and on you go. The Circle of Elements After leaving the cave Lambert will tell Geralt about Trolls and start explaining, you will have 2 ways to respond if you pick the first Lambert will mention what Vesemir told him about Geralt saving a girl from Nilfgaardian soldiers. If you choose the second Geralt will mention the events leading to his "death." Regardless nearby you will find a Place of Power so feel free to use it. Move forward and you will see a troll running away, once you get close enough a conversation will start and Lambert will suggest Geralt does the honors. Unfortunately even if you try to play nice Lambert's big mouth will ruin it and the trolls will start throwing rocks and Lambert will suggest running to the nearby cave. Inside you will find a wall you can destroy with Aard, once you pass the small cave you will be conversing with the trolls again. If you try to resolve the situation in a diplomatic way the trolls will agree to let you pass if you leave your swords there. If you agree Lambert will be angry, if not you will have to fight the trolls. If you resolve the situation peacefully it will count as evidence for Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted. If you are worried you will need your swords for when you reach the Circle then fear not, there will be no fighting involved. Now move forward and you will reach the circle and start conversing with Lambert who will tell Geralt to light up the torches and place the Phylactery on the altar. After that you will be conversing with Lambert again while the Phylactery is getting charged. After that it's time to go back or you can tell Lambert you wish to stay here for a while longer, regardless the quest ends. Journal entry : The task of preparing the phylactery fell to Lambert, to his great dissatisfaction. His discontent came as no surprise to me when I learned of it - Lambert was not the most obliging of fellows, and Yennefer, well, let us just say she was not his favorite individual. Nevertheless, Lambert agreed to do the job, and Geralt felt he had no choice but to accompany him. : Geralt and Lambert braved the dangerous path to the Circle of Elements, which took them across a drowner- and foglet-infested lake, through the cave in which Old Speartip slept, and over mountain passes home to mistrustful and treacherous rock trolls. Along the way all the differences between Geralt and his younger comrade were exposed in sharp contrast. Sparks flew between them more than once, and biting commentary and barbed remarks were the order of the day. Geralt tolerated Lambert's prickliness with admirable stoicism, for he knew that the younger witcher's famous sarcasm served only to cover his many deeply-felt, never-healed wounds. Objectives * Find Lambert. * Return to Lambert when you're ready. * Follow Lambert. * Find the boat. * Kill the drowners. * Kill the water hag. * Get in the boat. * Sail across the lake with Lambert. * Check where the boy's voice is coming from. optional * Kill the foglets. * Enter the cave. * Go through the cave. * Kill Old Speartip. optional * Seek shelter in the tunnel. * Get past the blockage. * Put the phylactery on the altar. * Light the torches around the altar. * Get to the Circle of Elements. Bugs * A Place of Power is revealed during the mission when Geralt and Lambert pass by it; however sometimes it's not marked on the map with ?. Notes * If Geralt uses his Witcher senses at the hut where Lambert originally tied his boat, the secondary quest Monster Slayer can be triggered. It can be completed first before resuming the mission with Lambert. * After making it through the cave, Lambert will comment about how Geralt dealt with Nilfgaardians preparing to execute a village witch with Vesimir. This references the events of the "Killing Monsters" trailer of the game. * Checking out where the boy's voice comes from is optional, Geralt can decide on this through dialogue with Lambert. * Killing Old Speartip is also optional. One can sneak through the cave without confronting the cyclops. However, smashing through rocks using Aard could possibly wake Old Speartip, making the confrontation unavoidable. Fortunately, all the obstacles can be climbed over. * If you choose to leave your swords with the trolls, when you later get them back the game will equip two random swords from your inventory. Remember to re-equip your desired swords, or face a potentially nasty surprise at your next fight * Upon exiting Old Speartip's cavern, Geralt tells Lambert "I used to be brash like you, then I took a pitchfork to the gut." This references the "arrow to the knee" meme from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Videos File:The Witcher 3 "Old Speartip" the Giant Boss Fight (Hard Mode) ar:الاختبار النهائي Category:The Witcher 3 main quests